Affinity
by Mistemptress
Summary: Ichigo has one mission: locate targets and capture them. But when he's forced to look after his captive for one week, he's not sure if he can handle it. This captive has curves in all the right places and keeps looking at him with one hell of a smile and bedroom eyes...
1. Bag and Burn

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Bleach or the characters. They are the property of Tite Kubo.

**A/N:** This story will be heavy in adult content ranging from language to enticing sexual sensations. I don't know how many chapter's there will be but you can look forward to a lot of Ichigo/Rukia moments going forward. Rated M for adult language, themes and suggestions. Thank you to RukiLex for tweaking the summary.

**Chapter One - Bag and Burn**

Droplets of water stained an otherwise pristine black tinted window of a BMW vehicle parked two blocks from a heavily circulated corner in downtown Karakura. The front window was cracked and a billow of smoke dispersed into the cold frigid air. Behind the wheel, a young man flicked his index and middle finger, removing ashes on the end of his Marlboro cigarette in the process. The caramel colored tip hung precariously between his thin lips while he peered at the crowd increasing in size. He shivered beneath his well tailored black Armani suit, a loan from the client he was currently working for. He eyed the crowd then slid his left index finger over the vehicles built in controls, drawing the window pane upward until it was sealed in place. He exhaled; a cloud of smoke intertwined with the moisture of his breath engulfed him causing him to seek refuge from the damp air outside. He drew the tinted window downwards then flicked his fingers again, this time expelling his cigarette in the process. He waited and allowed the drafty smell of smoke to evaporate before sealing the window again.

He yawned and raised his arms over his head, letting his fingertips lightly caress the velvet interior above. He drummed his fingers, beating the hollow surface with a soft mellow tempo. Taking his left thumb and index fingers, he rubbed the corner of her eyes, allowing them time to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him from both inside and outside. The neon red clock on the dash board flashed a quarter past noon a time where he would normally be in bed or out gallivanting with friends. Instead he was sitting on a street corner watching a group of teenagers talk loud, curse venomously, drink different bottles of liquor, and smoke anything that could hold a light of fire the longest. It was a rough neighborhood, an even rougher bunch of kids but none of that mattered. He had a job to do and he damn sure was going to do it.

A tapping sound garnered his attention and immediately he caught sight of a man standing on the passenger side of his vehicle with two styrofoam cups in his hand. Reaching toward the right, the man unlocked the car door and pushed it open, allowing the man with the full hands inside.

"Fuck, it's raining hard out there. Next time you go to the deli and get the coffee." The man sitting in the passenger seat in a soaking white Armani suit complained.

"Shut up, Abarai, and hand me my coffee." The impatient man in the driver's seat snapped then snatched one of the cups away.

"You're an impatient bastard, Kurosaki." Abarai argued as he attempted to shake and squeeze as much water as he could from his lapel and his drenched flowing red hair.

Kurosaki took a sip of coffee and watched his friend with interest. "And you're so damn feminine. Does a little water bother you that much?"

Abarai's mouth scrunched into a deep scowl. Acting on sheer provocation he pressed his middle and index finger against the mechanics on the passenger door. He smiled a devilish grin as the cold damp air blew into the car chilling both men to the bone.

"Are you crazy? Close the damn window you idiot!" Kurosaki seethed through chattering teeth.

Abarai, with an amused look on his face, closed the window as asked. "Who's acting like a girl now? Huh?" He laughed outwardly.

"Stupid bastard," Kurosaki muttered beneath his breath while slowly sipping the hot brew in his right hand. "You do that again and I'm throwing this coffee in your face."

Abarai sucked his teeth. "Tsk, and throw away the last fleeting source of warmth you have? I doubt it."

Both men sat in silence, sipping their coffee and nonchalantly enjoying the way it added heat to their otherwise cold exteriors. They both gazed out the front window, watching the crowd disperse and join together in a matter of seconds. Abarai groaned and set his half empty cup on the dashboard. He reached on the floor and picked up a red folder, sealed only by a small bronze clasp.

"You spot this chick yet?" He asked while fussing with the clasp. "I'm not waiting out here all night."

"We were paid one hundred grand, with half up front, to take this job. I don't care what you do but I'm getting the other half when this shit is over and that girl is in our custody." Kurosaki snidely remarked.

"I know and that money sounds good but we've been staking out this place for a month now and this broad has never shown her face. I mean-" Abarai cracked open the folder and held a single picture at eye level. "For all we know we're looking right at her and we don't even know it."

"I'd know it." Kurosaki, with a firm look in his eyes, was adamant.

He threw his head back and finished the last drop of coffee then tossed the cup in the back seat. He ignored the subtle noise it made when it came in contact with the other empty cups on the floor. The back became nothing more than trophies celebrating their long strenuous stake outs over the past thirty days. He looked out at the crowd of teenager's once again, straining his eyes against the dim light from the street lamp that hung over their heads. He refused to believe they had missed their mark. She would show up, if she wasn't there already.

"But look, Kurosaki," Abarai handed one of the pictures over to his left. "This picture is thirteen years old. How do we know she still looks like this? I bet in ten years her hair grew longer, her breasts are popping out of her shirt and her pants can't contain her massive ass."

Kurosaki gazed at the picture then pushed it and Abarai's hand away from him. "Not every girl grows up that way."

"Shit, they all need to. I'd have a wife by now." Abarai flipped through more outdated photographs.

"You're twenty-five years old. A wife shouldn't be on your mind right now." Kurosaki concluded.

"Oh?" Abarai asked astonished. "And why is that? Age is nothing but a number. I'm not all about getting paid like _some _people I know."

"_I'm _all about getting paid because _I've _got responsibilities."

Abarai blew a raspberry. "I got responsibilities too. I pay rent and bills just like you."

"You don't have any siblings to take care of, do you?" Kurosaki cut Abarai a sharp glare. "I didn't think so."

"Get off that sibling bullshit. It's been two years since your old man kicked the bucket and a whole year since you abandoned your sisters." Abarai scoffed. "Don't act emotional now."

Kurosaki's seatbelt was off his body within seconds. He lunged to the right, pressing his forearm against Abarai's Adam's apple. Abarai was stunned by the pure adrenaline flashing over Kurosaki's eyes.

"Am I acting emotional now? Am I?!" Kurosaki lessened the applied pressure then leered forward, slamming the back of Abarai's skull against the glass. "If you ever say I abandoned my sister's again I will put my fist so far down your throat-"

"-alright, alright!" Abarai wrestled himself free of Kurosaki's grip, barely. He gasped for air and soothingly touched his throat. "Shit, I forgot you get so damn paranoid when it comes to those two."

Back in his seat, Kurosaki angrily flung the metal attachment to his seatbelt to the side. There were no plans to strap himself in again. "I care about my sisters, okay?"

"I get it and I'm sorry," Abarai put his hands up in defense. "I won't bring them up anymore while we're out here."

Kurosaki rolled his eyes and looked out the front window, disgust flourishing on his face. "Don't bring them up, period."

He slouched back in his seat letting his anger slowly dissipate. Just as he was getting comfortable, Kurosaki sat upright, so fast that his knees almost smashed into the console in front of him. His eyes blinked once, then twice, and even a third time. Without losing focus, he slid his arm toward Abarai, waving his hand frantically.

"Abarai, give me that picture," He snatched it up before Abarai could form a single word. "I think she's here."

"What?" Abarai was on the edge of his seat, ignoring the lingering sensation against his throat.

Kurosaki looked at the picture and then at the young girl passing through the crowd of loiters. The girl in front of him was short with short black hair that barely reached her neckline. She wore a white bandana on her head and a white t-shirt with a picture of a rabbit stitched on the front. Below was a dark shade of blue cargo pants, ankle white socks and a beat up pair of tennis shoes. She turned her back to Kurosaki's position, unaware she was being watched.

"Who the hell are you looking at, Kurosaki?" Abarai glanced from left to right. "I don't see anyone."

"It's her. Our source was correct, she showed up. It's her, look." Kurosaki handed Abarai the photo then pointed toward the crowd.

"Its not-" Abarai was skeptical as he looked at the picture then in the direction Kurosaki was pointing in. "That can't be her."

Kurosaki wasn't one hundred percent sure but his gut was telling him otherwise. He waited anxiously for the girl to turn around and confirm his finding. He could see Abarai fidgeting with the photo through the corner of his eye, turning it every which way in his hands. Denial was on his face. Kurosaki held his breath as the girl laughed and talked to a few teenage boys standing around her then turned around briefly.

"Look! Her eyes, it is her!" Kurosaki yelled excitedly.

Abarai leaned forward, doing his best to focus on the girl as well as Kurosaki did. After a few seconds he gave off a long sigh and fell back against his seat. "Man, you're crazy. I can't see shit in all this rain."

"It's her, Abarai. Trust me." Kurosaki hastily opened the driver side door and rushed out into the rain, leaving the vehicle door ajar.

"Dammit, wait a minute!" Abarai rushed out of the car, leaving the passenger door open. "Kurosaki!"

Abarai ran toward Kurosaki, his red hair sticking to the front and side of his face. He stopped short of actually coming in close contact with his co-worker but reached out for him regardless.

"Look," Kurosaki ignored the rain pelting his clothes or matting down his long orange hair. "Look at her eyes, her _violet _eyes." He emphasized the color for illustration purposes.

"Well when you put it that way..." Abarai focused his eyes, fighting against the torrential downpour. "It does look like her. So what now? We're just standing here. What's the plan?"

Plan? Kurosaki didn't think that far ahead. The girl they were hired to retrieve was ripe for the picking yet he hadn't the slightest idea what the next step was.

"You _do _have a plan, right?" Abarai asked again. He watched with baited breath as Kurosaki slowly removed his soaked black jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his drenched white collared shirt. "So...you don't have a plan." Abarai sounded defeated.

Kurosaki smirked while dithering with his shirtsleeve. He walked forward, splashing water sporadically with each step. There was no time to wait. He was not going to lose an opportunity to earn the other half of his one hundred grand. He stopped just shy of being noticed by the teenagers busy minding their own business. He could hear Abarai's footsteps stop a second after his own.

"Do me a favor, Abarai, make sure you get her into the car and keep her there? Don't leave me hanging out here, okay?"

Abarai opened his mouth to speak but felt his words lodge in his throat. Swallowing his saliva and drops of water, he found his voice. "...you want to run the bag and burn tactic? You sure?"

"As sure as fifty grand. You just remember what I said." Kurosaki cracked his knuckled one after another until all ten were nice and tender.

Abarai nodded stiffly then took an open stance. Without startling Kurosaki, who stood idly by, he raced toward the teenagers, enjoying the sudden fright that embedded in their eyes. In a flash he wrapped his right hand around the frail damp wrist of the girl he was seeking and darted off just as fast as he came. Her shrill cries and the horrific screams of those he left behind faded as he picked up the pace and flung the girl over his shoulder in one fell swoop. He could hear the sound of multiple sneakers and boots slamming into the ground behind him and then the sounds faded. He smirked knowing that those who wanted to protect their own were stopped in their tracks by none other than Kurosaki.

"Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Who was that other guy?"

"Who cares who they are? Let's beat their asses!"

The crowd of roughneck teenagers was on fire. They were poised with their fists in the air, shouting angrily and taking immature, rookie fighting stances. Kurosaki smiled methodically at the gang of men, and a few women, in front of him. Some of them had their hands taped up with a white adhesive and others had bare knuckles but not a bruise to be seen. Kurosaki chuckled, slow at first and then with more enthusiasm.

"And what the hell is so damn funny, huh? You and your friend think you can come on our turf and disrespect us?" A hot headed young teen stepped forward and pointed a damning finger forward. "Don't think we won't beat your ass and then that other guy will get his."

Kurosaki's laughter disappeared, his focus now on the big mouth that challenged him. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder. _"I guess I'll have no choice."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps charging toward him. He faced forward and in a split second leaned to the left as the teenage boy outstretched a right punch directly toward his face. Sliding on his heels, Kurosaki raised his left arm and connected the back of his hand against the teenager's face. He towered over the boy, watching him grab his cheek and wince just a bit. Seeing the darkness overwhelm his pupils, Kurosaki dodged his opponent's onslaught of attacks from left to right as the crowd circled them both. Bored after a while, Kurosaki extended his right hand and snatched the boy's wrist up with ease. The fight was growing long, too long, and he was becoming impatient. He flicked the boy's wrist and skirted his left leg forward, taking him off balance. With his right leg extended he cut down the boy's other leg, sweeping both of his legs from under him and knocking him to the ground.

"Look, that guy took down one of our own. Let's get him!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Kurosaki was ready and in a matter of seconds he was bombarded with punches and kicks. He took the pummeling before striking back, knocking down every male that crossed his path. He easily pushed the women aside, refusing to get into a physical altercation with them. Bodies were strewn across the concrete, blood exposed from their nose and mouth. In the middle of the may lay Kurosaki stood tall, dominating over everyone. He appeared calm and collected despite the level of carnage in his wake.

The sound of a car's horn jarred his focus. He looked up at flashing headlights coming toward him and made a beeline for the vehicle. Without a sound he climbed inside and shut the door just as the car sped off into the night.

"Damn, Kurosaki, you beat the shit out of those kids." Abarai exclaimed as he viewed the carnage through the rear view mirror.

"It couldn't be help. They all got 'burned'." Kurosaki flexed the muscles in his right hand then caught a glimpse of Abarai through the corner of his eye. "What the hell happen to you?"

Abarai held his right hand on the lower end of the steering wheel and tussled with his clothing with his left hand. His jacket was ripped and so was the maroon collared shirt he wore beneath it. His light skin reflected jagged long scratches along his cheekbones and his hair was more frazzled than normal. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Kurosaki laughed aloud. "She kicked your ass, didn't she?" He turned his head toward the back seat. "Is that why she's bound and gagged like that?"

"Yeah, well," Abarai eyes fell on the rear view mirror. He looked disheartening at the girl glaring back at him with angry violet eyes. "She should have kept still."

Kurosaki shook his head and extended his reach. He slid the rag stuffed in the girl's mouth first then went to free her legs but was thanked with a rather violent kick to the face. "The hell-?"

The girl struggled and screamed as loud as she could. "Let me go! Now!"

Kurosaki smirked and ran the side his right thumb against his nose. The sight of his blood was intriguing. There weren't many times he could say someone caught him off guard like that. He ignored the excretion of his own hemoglobin and reached for the girl again but she began kicking at him again, halting his efforts.

"If you're not careful she's going to kick your stupid ass through that window." Abarai tried to keep his eyes off of the obvious distraction beside him. "Just leave her that way until we get to Urahara's."

Kurosaki pondered the thought and just as quickly dismissed it. "No, I can't let her sit in here like some kidnapped captive."

"I am a kidnapped captive, you idiot!" The girl protested. "Who the hell are you two? What do you want?"

"We were commissioned by your brother to find you." Kurosaki offered as an excuse.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Bullshit! I don't have a brother. What kind of game are you playing?"

"I don't have time for games, Ms. Kuchiki." Kurosaki reached for the girl's leg restraints. "Your brother offered a handsome amount to find you and that's what we did."

"Kuchiki?" The girl moved her legs away from Kurosaki and frowned. "My name is Rukia, not Ms. Kuchiki. The only Kuchiki I know is-" Suddenly it all came together. "My sister hired you, didn't she?"

"I told you, your brother is the one-" Kurosaki began.

"-he's not my brother! He's my sister's husband." Rukia answered quickly.

"Whatever he is he is the one who hired us so we are going to take you back to headquarters, drop you off and then you'll never see either of us again." Kurosaki reached for her restraints. "Now, we still have an hour in this drive so let me help you become more comfortable."

Rukia pulled her legs away again. "You kidnap me off the street and you care about my comfort level?" She laughed. "You are the worse criminal I ever met. The minute I'm out of this car I'm going to the police."

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Abarai smiled. "They'd never believe you. We know all about you, Rukia."

Rukia scoffed. "You don't know a damn thing about me."

"Rukia, age twenty-one, abandoned by your parents at age five, separated from your sister at age eight and bounced from foster care to foster care until released from the system the day after your eighteenth birthday." Kurosaki rattled off her credentials from sheer memory.

Rukia looked away and sucked her teeth in annoyance. "Don't sound like you care, all right?"

"We don't," Abarai answered with haste. "You're a pay day, nothing more. Now how about you sit there in silence?"

"How dare you! I know what you both look like. I will have you both arrested." Rukia was beyond angry. "And I know your names. Kurosaki and..."

"One, you don't know our names, you've only heard mine, Two, knowing what you know doesn't mean a thing. That name no longer exists." Kurosaki chimed while turning around in his seat.

"It's plenty, just you watch." Rukia spoke with a little less confidence then before. She kicked her bound feet and twisted her arms from behind her back.

"Uncomfortable now, are you?" Abarai teased.

Kurosaki sighed and reached toward the back. With ease he ripped through the restraints, freeing Rukia's legs and allowing her room to adjust to sitting in the backseat. "There, now just keep quiet until we get to where we need to be."

Rukia huffed, kicking at the empty cups scattered around her feet. She felt dirty from her surroundings and tried to break her arms free but couldn't quite make her wish a reality. She grumbled angrily, her predicament was horrible and she had no idea what the end result was going to be.

"Tell me something, Kurosaki," Rukia lowered her head and spoke softly. "Where you're taking me...is my sister going to be there?"

Kurosaki held his response on the tip of his tongue. He gazed out the window, pondering the correct approach. "No, our boss will handle sending you to your sister and her husband. Now don't ask anything else. Just sit there and be quiet."

"Hey, _you _kidnapped _me_, the least you could do is entertain me with a conversation." Rukia focused on the back of Kurosaki's head.

Kurosaki refrained from answering and kept all communication from advancing further for the duration of the ride. To his word, an hour seemingly came and went and the three of them finally found themselves at their destination. The rain cloud's faded much to his jubilation. Kurosaki was out of the car first, followed by Abarai.

"Man am I tired," Abarai stretched his limbs as far as he could. "Let's get this over with."

Kurosaki pulled down the passenger seat and grabbed Rukia's shoulder. He gently removed her from the vehicle, being mindful of her bound arms. He supported her frame on the sidewalk, her legs wobbling just a bit as her feet adjusted to being used once again. Kurosaki carted her inside slowly, with Abarai bringing up the rear. The three of them ventured into a long hallway inside a tall white building and took the first elevator that appeared down to basement. The ride was quick and silent and before either of them realized it, they were on the bottom level and the mechanics of the door were slowly opening for them to walk out.

"Well, if it isn't two of the best hunter's I have working under me. I see you captured Ms. Rukia as promised." A medium height man with blonde hair spoke while standing in the middle of a large office type setting.

Kurosaki maneuvered behind Rukia and clipped her restraints with ease so fast that even she wasn't sure if her arms were still tied behind her back. He gently, yet forcefully, shoved her forward. "Yeah, we got her. Tell her brother he can come pick her up and while he's here he can drop off our payment, Urahara."

"My, my," Urahara caught Rukia and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "Someone's impatient. Let's go talk in my office." He looked at Rukia and smiled beneath the brim of a tan and green striped hat. "Can I trust that you will behave while we are out of the room?"

Rukia scoffed as the three men began walking back toward a large red door. "I'm leaving the second you three disappear and I'm going to the police!"

"Okay, good luck with that," Urahara responded cheerfully while closing the door behind him once his associates were inside. He walked past Kurosaki and Abarai and took a seat on the opposite side of a large wooden desk covered with red folders and pictures of different men and women of various ages. "She's a feisty one."

"Feisty isn't the right word," Abarai ruffled his torn clothing and glanced back at the red door. "What if she leaves while we're in here?"

Kurosaki shook his head. "She won't get far. The elevator only goes one way." He pointed his index finger in a downward motion. "The stairs can only be utilized by using a key to open the door. There is no getting out of here."

"As always _Kurosaki_ hits the nail right on the head. Now that it's just the three of us can we start addressing each other properly? What do you think, Ichigo?" Urahara chuckled then smiled.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and fell against the closest wall to him. "It was your idea to use our last names when we're out on missions, Kisuke. It keeps things less personal that way, your words, remember?"

"I remember but when we're in here all that informal nonsense isn't necessary. Now, let's get down to business." Kisuke sat back in his black leather chair and opened the door drawer to his desk. "I'm sure Mr. Kuchiki will want to deduct from your payment since you both ruined the outfits he provided you."

"What!" Ichigo seethed, rising off the wall and storming toward Kisuke's desk. "That's bullshit! His sister is the reason this worthless piece of fabric got messed up. That shouldn't count against us."

"Take it easy, Ichigo." Kisuke didn't appear surprised by his associate's outburst. "It'll only be a couple hundred dollars. Besides, between the both of you Renji appears more fucked up then you."

"His sister did this to me!" Renji stomped toward Kisuke's desk and aligned himself next to Ichigo. "You're not even going to say anything to him about this? He has more than enough money, right? He should pay us extra for dealing with his crazy offspring out there."

Kisuke raised his hand to silence the two men. "That's enough. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime you both did your job and I will make sure you are paid accordingly. Now that this mission is over I have another one all lined up for you." He pulled out a red folder with a picture of a small animal paper clipped to the front. "A young girl has lost her cat and she asked that we locate it for her. The job doesn't pay anything except but it will raise to your conscious."

"No thank you," Ichigo shook his head. "I can't pay my bills or eat well with just a healthy conscious. Renji, you do it."

"Why do I have to do it?" Renji glared at Ichigo. "I have bills too you know."

"Yeah well, one of us has to do it and I already said I'm not going to so there." Ichigo shoved his right hand into the pocket of his damp slacks and turned toward the door. He walked away waving his left hand casually. "I'm going home. Drop my payment off later."

"Any way I can change your mind, Ichigo?" Kisuke held up another folder that sat atop his desk. "I have one regarding a woman looking for someone to find her stolen car."

Ichigo stopped at the door with his hand firmly around the doorknob and said, "How much does it pay?"

"Err, well, the woman didn't have any money so-" Kisuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Goodnight Kisuke," Ichigo looked between both men. "Later Renji."

Ichigo opened the door and walked out into the heart of the business. He chuckled softly to himself at the sight of Rukia standing alone in the elevator growing frustrated every time the door closed then re-opened. He was positive she hadn't figured out the elevator just wasn't going to work for her. His interest in her fading, he pulled his car keys from inside his pants pocket and flipped through the set of metal to retrieve the key to the stairwell.

He turned his back on Rukia and walked toward the door concealing his way out, the thought of a good night sleep was the only thing on his mind. He was ready to crash for the night and wake up with the sun.

Little did he know his day, and his time with Rukia, was nowhere near over.


	2. Paying the Price

**Chapter Two - Paying the Price**

The rays from the morning sun peaked through partly open white curtains in Ichigo's living room. Surviving on hardly any sleep after his last assignment, he was hard at work keeping to his daily regimen with little effort on his part. As the sun shone through, the light casually bounced off the sweat traveling across his body before becoming an endless pool of water on the console of his treadmill. The speed set on its highest setting with the incline leveled at such an angle one could fear the mechanism would snap in half under the sheer pressure alone. Ichigo ran with ease, without a care in the world, with his headphones pumping out the sound of a long base guitar solo in his ears. The longer the guitarist played the more pumped up Ichigo became. His bare back and rigid chest drenched in his own liquid excretion and he loved every minute of it. The muscles in his calves and hamstrings came to life the more energy he put in, pumping out his stamina at an alarming rate. His adrenaline peaked along with the soloist and soon both they and Ichigo had reached their greatest allowance and came to a stop.

His breathing became irregular, his chest moving up and down in short jerking movements. He felt a sudden arousal unlike anything he'd ever felt. Even bedding a woman and continuously penetrating her hot moist walls couldn't compare. No longer able to continue, Ichigo slid off the treadmill belt and powered down the machine until it stopped completely. He smiled a satisfied smile and stepped off the machine to his recently steamed hardwood floor.

With a white towel around his neck, Ichigo glanced around the room. His one bedroom loft was immaculate by all standards. Oak bookshelves lined the walls, a 60 inch 3D television set hung on the wall surrounded by a sound system and X-box game console, a comfortable black couch with a white trim sat in the middle of the room and a well-lit chandler hung above it all. It was extravagant but living the bachelor life gave him amenities he otherwise never would have considered if his life would have gone down a completely different path.

He left the living room and headed straight for the bathroom. Not one to waste time, he stripped out of his red and black boxers, the only clothing he had on, and turned the hot water faucet to start the shower. Ichigo climbed in before the water could temperate properly but the chill didn't faze him in the least. By the time his left hand was on his washcloth and his right hand was around his bottle of Ax body wash the water had grown hot and steamy. After twenty minutes, his body was fully cleansed. Ichigo shut the faucet off, stepped out of the shower. He instinctually went to the sink to finish his morning regiment. His teeth sparkling white and his face cleansed with facial cleaning pads, Ichigo tucked the upper end of his towel against his waist, concealing his manly attributes, and left the bathroom, steam escaping into the hall. He walked toward the kitchen and popped open the fridge and pulled out a few items. He set out three eggs, a cup of whole milk and a small carton of mixed berries. Ichigo grabbed his blender just as his doorbell rang. The ringing persisted the longer it took him to reach the front door.

"All right, I'm coming!" He shouted once he was close enough to the door. He unlocked the top lock then two more locks before pulling the door ajar. He looked at the person on the other side of him and sighed aloud. "Good Morning, Orihime."

Standing before him was Orihime, a tall slender girl with burnt orange hair almost similar to his own hair color. She wore a sleeveless white blouse with a flowing yellow skirt and white flip-flops on her feet.

"Good Morning, Ichigo," A rush of crimson concealed the otherwise pale complexion on her cheeks when she noticed a few drops of water that stained Ichigo's six-pack torso and the white towel hugging his firm love handles. She turned away, the heat on her face continuing to rise. "Did I...catch you at a bad time?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and said. "I was fixing breakfast." He pushed the door open further and watched Orihime nervously walk past him, averting his eyes while crossing the threshold and entering his apartment. "What brings you up here?"

Orihime stopped just shy of Ichigo's living room and toyed with a few strands of her hair that sat perched on her right shoulder. "I heard your treadmill this morning," She pushed the strands behind her ear. "You were up early."

"Did I wake you?" Ichigo closed and locked the door then approached Orihime.

"No, I was up early this morning as well," Orihime continued to look away. "I just didn't expect you up so early."

"I always run on the treadmill the same time every day." Ichigo ruffled his hair. "Can I get you anything since you're here?"

"No, thank you for asking." Orihime stiffened her back bowed out of gratitude.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, left Orihime's side and proceeded back toward the kitchen. He didn't bat an eye at the sound of Orihime following close behind him. He went straight to his blender and began cracking his eggs one at a time.

"What are you making?" Orihime asked while pulling out a chair from beneath Ichigo's kitchen table to sit on.

"Protein shake," Ichigo poured the milk and berries into the blender on top of the raw eggs. "Would you like some?"

Orihime easily shook her head no with an accompanied smile on her face. She observed without the slightest look of disgust as Ichigo combined the four ingredients until it became a bubbling liquid concoction. She watched him pour the liquid into a tall glass and consume it all in one long gulp. She watched his movements carefully, almost waiting for some sort of opening so the conversation could start all over again.

"So...you never said why you came up to see me, Orihime." Ichigo broke the silence while setting his blender and glass in the dishwasher.

"You're right," As cheerful as one could be, Orihime held her index, middle and ring finger in the air. "I have three tickets to a concert and I thought you'd like to come."

Ichigo shut his dishwasher door and started the machine with his back toward Orihime. "Who's performing?"

"The Seireitei Sensations. I bought you their album for Christmas."

Ichigo cringed. He was very familiar with the singers in the band and their choice of music. He hated their style, and that they couldn't hold a note vocally or while playing the guitar left Ichigo with no remorse when he threw the album she gave him on the top shelf of his closet and never looked back.

"Oh yeah, that album," Ichigo cleared his throat and turned to face Orihime. "I remember."

Orihime smiled, unable or unwilling to pick up on his sudden change in demeanor. "I was gifted with three tickets at work. Is it all right if my roommate comes along?"

"It's fine with me," Ichigo smiled. "How is Rangiku doing? I haven't seen her in over a week."

"She's fine. She's just been working hard at her job. She comes home so exhausted. That boss of hers really pushes her every day."

Ichigo struggled to hold his laughter in. He knew Rangiku as well as he knew Orihime. He knew Rangiku always worked hard by hardly doing any work at all. She was profoundly known as lackadaisical to those who knew her best and had no desire to change others opinion of her.

"Anyway," Orihime dismissed the enthused look in Ichigo's eyes. "It was Rangiku's idea to invite you along with us."

Ichigo's interest slowly began to peak. "Why is that?"

Eyeing the way his chest glistened whenever the light from outside his kitchen window hit him just right, the blush on Orihime's cheeks increased in color.

"She...just thought that..." Orihime fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

Ichigo chuckled and approached the nervous woman in his kitchen. He stood over her, watching her squirm by nothing more than their sudden close contact. His fingers gently fell beneath Orihime's chin and he tossed her head back so that she was forced to look into his eyes.

"She just thought that the three of us would have sex just like the last time." Ichigo leaned down and gently brushed his lips over Orihime's causing her body to tense up.

"Ichigo..." Orihime wanted more from their physical interaction but pulled her ahead away. "...you're embarrassing me."

Ichigo gave a hearty laugh then gave Orihime some much needed space before she buckled under the pressure of being beneath him. "Why are you embarrassed? I'm not."

Ichigo didn't see a need to feel embarrassed over their escapade. If anything, he was proud as he reminisced on the last time the three of them went out together. It ended with a passionate romp between the sheets which fulfilled his sexual appetite and their ultimate fantasy. He was, after all, a man with desires and needs and it pleased him to know he satisfied their wishes as well. As far as he was concerned it was a win-win situation.

"Are you saying...you'll do it?" Orihime gazed up into Ichigo's eyes, almost pleasing with him to agree.

Ichigo opted not to speak. Instead he captured her lips and penetrated her mouth with his tongue. She moaned in his ear and he in turn stroked her head lovingly all the while enticing her libido into overdrive. He parted her legs with his knees and slid his hands beneath her rear. With ease he picked her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. However their passionate embrace faltered once Ichigo released his grip, causing Orihime to unlock her legs and land slowly on her feet.

The kiss broken, Ichigo smiled a lustful grin and walked away. Orihime was left dazed and confused yet wanting more of their lovely embrace. Like a loss puppy she followed after Ichigo, her body tingling with infatuation. Her heart danced around in her chest at the impending anticipation of romance but her emotions became a puddle at her feet at the sound of the hard knocks against the front door. She could only watch, in disappointment, Ichigo head toward the sound of the noise and allow his new company to enter.

"Hey, what's up," Orihime heard Ichigo say.

She turned her head to see a familiar face and an unfamiliar face all at the same time. Orihime stood by patiently as the new guests walked inside. She couldn't contain herself and focused all of her attention on the shorter of the two that stood in Ichigo's living room. Her attention shifted, however, once she felt a warm embrace.

"It's been a long time, Orihime," she heard crooned softly in her ear. The orange hair beauty smiled and replied, "Same to you, Renji." She spoke clearly and loud enough for those in the same room to hear.

A devilish grin developed on Renji's face. He glanced between Orihime and Ichigo, taking in the fact that one of the two appeared nude beneath a single cloth towel. All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind but he calmly kept his comments to himself.

"Looks like we caught Kurosaki at a bad time, right _Renji?_" The shortest of the three occupants announced with the same questionable grin on her face as Renji.

Renji exhaled a long groan. It was his desire to keep his first name a secret. He slowly mumbled through a barrage of profanities. "Shit..."

"I'm sorry," Orihime appeared apologetic and covered her mouth with both hands. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ichigo smiled and approached Orihime. He took her hand and led her to his front door. "Of course not but I need to talk to my friends right now. Tell Rangiku I'll come down to see you two later, okay?"

Before Orihime could agree that she understood, Ichigo already closed the door in her face. His soft expression hardened once he and Renji were alone. "Abarai, what the fuck? You brought Rukia here? To my house!"

"You're still doing that?" Rukia questioned aloud. She found a comfortable spot on Ichigo's couch and plopped down without permission. "I heard that chesty woman call him Renji."

Ichigo seethed while glaring at Rukia. "Fine, whatever. Who told you to sit on my couch? Why are you even here!" Ichigo cut Renji a death glare.

"Calm down, all right? Can we go somewhere to talk?" Renji tried his best to sound calm despite the look in Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo couldn't stop the murderous look on his face or the overpowering feeling he felt on the inside. Despite that, he honored Renji's request and led him toward his kitchen, giving one last hard look at Rukia and her feet that was perched on the cushion of his couch. Alone in his kitchen with Renji, Ichigo slammed his hand on the countertop.

"Wait, before you start yelling tells me one thing," Renji smiled like before. "What was up with you and Orihime?"

"Are you serious?" Ichigo wasn't amused. "You bring that midget into my house, compromise the knowledge of your first name and have the audacity to ask me about my personal business?"

Renji shrugged. "She didn't give you any. If she did you damn sure wouldn't be so sour right now."

"Maybe I'm that way because you brought Rukia to my house." Ichigo held up his index and middle finger. "Rule one, the subject never learns your name and Rule two, the subject never learns where you live. You compromised both in only a few hours."

"Her learning my name wasn't my doing. Orihime's big mouth broke the first rule." Renji offered as a defense.

"Did Orihime bring Rukia to my house too? Did you drive your car or the one we borrowed for the mission? I swear-" Ichigo's rage was rising the more he thought about what was going on around him.

"Calm down, damn," Renji ruffled his red hair. "You're overreacting."

Ichigo's right eyebrow twitched but he kept himself in check. "Am I? Then tell me, Renji, what is she doing here?"

"Well...it's like this," Renji hesitated momentarily. "Kisuke got in contact with Rukia's brother to discuss the location for the rendezvous between them and Rukia but it seems there's a problem."

The muscles in Ichigo's jaw tightened. He hated problems. He had no idea what Renji was going to say next but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Renji sighed. "Her brother is in America. He's doing business out there and won't be back until the end of the week."

"Okay, and?" The scowl on Ichigo's face deepened.

"Well...her brother isn't paying us until he gets back. He wants to make sure we actually have his sister before he exchanges any money." Renji said slowly.

Ichigo's anger returned. "What! That's bullshit. If he didn't think we were capable of doing the job correctly why'd he even come to us? What a fucking douche! So now we aren't getting paid?"

"I didn't say that. Kisuke was able to square away the other portion of our money but only on the guarantee that his sister is taken care of until he returns next Sunday."

Ichigo blinked his eyes slowly. "Wait a minute..." He was really starting to hate the direction the conversation was steering into. "What do you mean taken care of?"

"You see..." Renji cleared his throat. "Kisuke doesn't want to run the risk of losing her by releasing her to those hoodlums you pummeled and she doesn't really have anywhere else to go..." He looked at the bewildered look in Ichigo's eyes. "...so...is that a no?"

Ichigo clicked his teeth. "That's a HELL no! Are you out of your mind? She's not staying here!"

"Hold on, Ichigo," Renji backed in front of the kitchen door in case there were any thoughts of an escape. "Kisuke can't take her because he's busy arranging assignments for us, plus he's not comfortable with the situation."

"And I'm supposed to be comfortable with it? You and Kisuke can take a flying leap into hell together. How could you think I'd be okay with this? Why can't you take her?"

"I don't know anything about babysitting. I figure you have more experience seeing as how you having siblings and all." Renji shrugged. "Besides, you owe me from early when you left me with that cat rescue mission."

"Don't even go there," Ichigo held up a finger to silence Renji. "There is no way that is the same thing as the screw job you're handing me now. I'm not doing this. Forget it."

As Ichigo stepped forward in an attempt to leave, Renji put his hands up in a defensive position. He didn't want any physical altercations to start but he also knew he couldn't let his angry friend storm off.

"If you don't do this then we may lose her and if she goes so does the other half of our payment." Renji rationalized.

Ichigo hissed through clench teeth. He hated to admit that Renji was right. He loved his single life and was not one to trade it in for anyone. That said he also couldn't ignore getting paid, that, above all else was highly important to him.

"C'mon Ichigo," Renji coaxed. "It's only for seven days, maybe less if Kisuke can locate her sister. Her whereabouts are unknown and her husband isn't willing to tell us where she is."

Ichigo sighed. "Her sister hasn't even been part of this since we got the assignment? Maybe she doesn't want to see Rukia. Either way that's no business of mine."

"And I agree with you but let's just consider that it's only one week and then we'll be free of her forever."

"_We_, no, _I _am the one that will be free of her once her brother returns or once Kisuke finds her sister, whichever comes first." Ichigo lowered his shoulders in defeat. "Fine...she can stay."

Renji smiled from ear to ear and although Ichigo's acceptance was filled to the brim with reluctance, the red head was just glad things were finally settled.

"That's great man," Renji placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Glad you came to your senses."

Ichigo shoved Renji aside and pushed through the kitchen door. "Don't make me hit you." He ignored Renji snickering behind him and appeared back in his living-room "All right, Rukia, this is how this is going to-"

The living room was empty, Rukia was nowhere in sight. A look of dread flashed over both Ichigo and Renji's face but of the two only Renji became stricken with grief the loudest.

"What the..? Where the hell did she go?" Renji darted around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. He glanced behind the couch, under the coffee table and ridiculously attempted to hoist Ichigo's television to look behind it.

"Renji, don't act so stupid. She's gone. She must have taken off while we were talking." Ichigo fell back against his now empty couch and spread his arms out along the back end. "Something tells me this may all be for the best."

Renji jerked his head toward Ichigo. "A minute ago you were saying-"

"-well she obviously doesn't want to stay here either. We found her once and we'll find her again." Ichigo spoke nonchalantly as he settled back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"I'm not spending another month tracking her down," Renji stormed toward the door. "Now throw on some pants and let's get her before she pulls off."

Ichigo opened one eye. "Pulls off?" It was then he noticed his keys weren't hanging on a small hook positioned on the wall by the front door. His teeth clenched. "That little-"

He was on his feet before he could complete his sentence. Racing to his room, Ichigo discarded his towel and grabbed the closest pair of gray lounging pants he could reach in one swipe. He pulled them up and slipped his bare feet into a pair of black Nike running shoes. Something in the back of his mind told him those might come in handy. In a flash he was back in the living room and out the front door before Renji could give his friend a second look.

Ichigo raced to the elevator and pressed the button with urgency. He didn't notice Renji at all until one of the two elevators on the floor opened and they both scrambled inside. Ichigo was growing impatient and that weighing down on the unbridled anger rising to the surface was a deadly combination.

"Calm down," Renji tried to reason. "She probably hasn't figured out which car is yours."

"That's beside the point. I'm not putting up with her for an entire week. Especially after she pulled a dumbass stunt like this." Ichigo snapped. He angrily pressed the button for the basement in rapid sessions.

"Well call the cops then if you're that upset."

Ichigo cut Renji a sideways glance and immediately wanted to knock the smug look on the red head's face. "Just shut up."

It was obvious getting anyone involved, especially law enforcement, was out of the question given the state in which they came to know Rukia, that, and the fact that he wasn't up to dealing with an interrogation at the moment. The bell sounding their arrival on the bottom floor jarred his senses and he raced out of the elevator in a blur. His sneakers pounded the cement while he eyed his parking spot, number 1501, in the distance. His car was still there and that made him breathe a sigh of relief but now the question remained: Where was Rukia?

"Do you see her?" Renji caught up to Ichigo and looked around the underground parking structure.

Ichigo walked to his car and peered inside. Nothing looked disturbed or out of place. The vehicle was as empty as it was when he parked it in the wee hours of the morning. He absently scratched his head.

"She's not here," Ichigo solemnly looked around. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"What if she took your keys and left the building? She could be walking the streets right now." Renji ascertained.

Ichigo rubbed his chin gently. That was certainly a possibility but it didn't make a whole lot of sense. She had everything dear to him hanging from a few silver key hooks. The ability to take his mode of transportation coupled with having his house keys should have been enough for anyone to disappear and never look back. He wondered silently to himself if she truly did leave or if she was still there in the parking structure, watching them from afar. He wasn't sure and standing around wasn't going to get him the answer any faster.

"Get your car and circle the block. If she did leave the building she may not have gone far. You're parked on the street, right?" Ichigo watched Renji nod, affirming the location of his car. "Good, I'm going to head back upstairs."

"What's the purpose of going back upstairs if she's out there on the street somewhere?" Renji asked a puzzled look on his face.

Ichigo turned his back and said, "I'm going to call Kisuke. He may have more intel' to help us locate her."

"So...you're going to tell him we lost her?" Renji's stare hardened.

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead he walked back toward the elevator and took the ride back up to the top floor. Riding the fifteen flights alone gave Ichigo a moment to contemplate his next move. He loathed having to admit he was outsmarted and having to tell his boss the same thing hurt him to his core. He shook his head and walked off the elevator the second the doors opened. His mind was racing, thinking back on the month it took to secure her location and capture her in the middle of the night. He thought of his promise of payment and the fact that he would have to explain the whole situation to her brother, his client, whenever he returned at the end of the week. It was all becoming too much, a growing headache that was careening out of control. His hand grasped the brass knob of his door and he turned it to the right. To his surprise, the door was locked. He turned it again and again then slammed his fist against the red painted door.

"Shit!" He shouted as loud as he could through clenched teeth. He cursed Renji for locking the door behind him, he cursed Kisuke for assigning the case in the first place and he cursed Rukia for putting him in this predicament. He cursed her the most, in fact. It was all her fault and now he was stranded in his hall with nothing to his name, no cell phone, cash or credit card. He had nothing and somewhere he was sure she was proud of that fact.

The sound of locks turning caught his attention. Ichigo took a step back and put his fists up in preparation for anyone who had the audacity to be inside his apartment when he himself couldn't get inside. He waited patiently for the door to open and when it did he would be ready for whoever was on the other side. As the door creaked open, he slammed his palm against the frame and pushed the door opened forcefully. He heard what sounded like a groan but that was the least of his concerns. He was more interested in gaining entry inside. He stepped over the foyer then stopped as his ebony eyes fell on Rukia stumbling to gather her balance. It was clear she wasn't expecting him to push the door as rough as he did and she was caught by surprise. Looking at the shock in her eyes, Ichigo felt a brief moment of concern but that faded once his anger reappeared.

"What is wrong with you!" He shouted as the door slammed behind him. "You steal my keys then make me chase after you while you come back up here like you live here? I don't have time for any of these bull shit games, do you understand me!"

Her balance under her control, Rukia instinctively drew back her fist and brought it directly within Ichigo's path, catching him off guard. She connected with his right cheek and watched as surprise registered on his face. "Who are you calling a thief, you jackass!" I never left the apartment! I don't know where your keys are but I don't have them!"

His hand on his cheek, Ichigo's eyes faltered as he looked at Rukia. He heard what she said but it wasn't registering with him quite yet. "You weren't here...we came into the living room and you were gone."

"Maybe I had to go to the bathroom, did you ever consider that?" Rukia shook the hand she brought against Ichigo's face from side to side. "I heard you two idiots in there talking and then it was silent. You're the one who left, not me."

Turning around, Rukia stormed back toward the living room and sat back on the couch without another word, leaving Ichigo standing dumbfounded in the hall with his hand pressed against his cheek. He didn't know what to say. Only one thought manifested through his mind as he watched his new houseguest reach for the remote control and begin flipping through the channels on his television.

Where in the hell were his keys?

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter complete. Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts/follows. It means a lot to see that my story has gained some interest. If I haven't responded to your review I will do so shortly. If you didn't sign in then let me tell you here and now thank you for letting me know your thoughts on chapter one.**

**A special thank you to those of you who corrected my spelling for Kisuke. I made the correction and made sure to spell his name right in this chapter.**

**How will this arrangement between Ichigo and Rukia go when it has started off so badly so far? Keep reading and you'll see. **

**Let me know your thoughts/comments/suggestions below. Ja'ne**


	3. Reconciliation

**Chapter Three: Reconciliation**

Ichigo fumed silently on the far end of his couch, his eyebrows raised and a disfigured scowl where his lips were. He resembled a spoiled child, pouting over a loss toy, or in this case, over an unwanted guest in his house. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch, Rukia laughed boisterously at a comic's routine on the television. Whether she was aware of her surroundings was irrelevant. Ichigo immediately found her laughter irritating, especially since he didn't find the comedian on t.v. funny at all. Whenever Rukia's laughter reached a high decibel, Ichigo groaned considerably louder to balance out the noise in the room. After a few minutes, Rukia caught on to his antics and was not impressed in the least.

"Do you mind?" She snapped and asked in an irritating tone. "I'm trying to watch t.v."

Ichigo closed his eyes and clicked his teeth. "Well you're _watching _it too loudly. How about you tone it down?"

Rukia cut a sharp glare in Ichigo's direction. "How about you mind your business? If I'm bothering you then you don't have to sit here with me."

"Sit here with you!?" Ichigo was now on his feet. "You're the guest here, not the other way around."

Rukia waved her hand aimlessly and sat back further against the black cushion. "Small technicality." She smiled.

Her small frame at an angle, Ichigo eyed her thin, yet firm, bare legs as she crossed them one over the other. "Where did you get that from?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia glanced at Ichigo. "Are you talking to me?"

Ichigo huffed. "No, smartass, I'm talking to the girl beside you."

Rukia uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Oh, okay, don't let me interrupt you then. Which way to the kitchen? I'm hungry."

As Rukia passed him by, with the same satisfied smile on her face, Ichigo fought back the urge to snatch her up and hold her in place. He was beyond annoyed...yet he couldn't look away as she walked toward his kitchen, her ass switching from left to right. He didn't mean to stare, or maybe he did, in either case without fully comprehending his actions he ended up leaving the living room. He stood in the doorway and watched her rummage through his fridge.

"You don't have anything in here but fruit and eggs. Is this a joke?" Rukia asked aloud, unaware she didn't have to voice her concern so loudly.

Ichigo watched her for another second or two then asked, "Where did you get that dress?" He ignored the startled look in her eyes. "That's not what you had on earlier."

"This thing?" Rukia pulled at the yellow fabric surrounding her midsection and let it fall back in place. "Urahara gave it to me after he allowed me to shower. Being manhandled by two men would make any woman feel dirty, you know what I mean?"

Rukia laughed and went back to sorting through Ichigo's fridge. Standing in the doorway, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the way the dress accentuated the curves of her body. The dress hugged the area around her petite breasts and buttocks while lightly draping around her hips and upper thighs. Her legs were long and held his gaze until he reached the open toe wedge sandals. She looked completely different then the scruffy woman he met before.

"Did you stay with Urahara all night?" Ichigo continued to press while eyeballing Rukia's ass as it hung in the air.

"What choice did I have? The elevator wouldn't work. Before I knew it I was alone with Urahara. He swore he wasn't there to harm me in any way."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And you believed him?"

Standing up, Rukia held onto the kitchen door. "Are you saying I shouldn't have?"

"No, I mean, you didn't even know him well enough to take his word so flippantly and..." Ichigo shook his head. "Forget it. It's not important now."

Rukia eyes Ichigo suspiciously then slammed the refrigerator door close. "Whatever, you have nothing in there to eat and I didn't see any drinks either."

"Drink from the faucet," Ichigo rolled his eyes at the look of disgust on her face. "I haven't gone shopping, okay? It takes money to go shopping and your brother still owes me payment for finding you."

A low growl emitted from beneath Rukia's breath as Ichigo left the kitchen. She was hot on his trail. "So it's my fault you live like a homeless person?"

"What?" Ichigo spun around so fast he almost crashed into her. "Look around, do I look homeless to you? Did you forget how comfortable my couch was beneath your ass just a moment ago?"

"I'm talking about your fridge, you idiot. Who can afford a big fucking house but can't keep food in it?" Rukia shook her head. "It makes no damn sense."

"To you, maybe, but I do all right. What about you? I bet you've never lived in a place like this." Ichigo replied smugly. He didn't want to sound arrogant but she brought it out of him.

"So what if I haven't?" Rukia placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Living from house to house is better than acting one way and looking another."

Ichigo seethed. "Did you call me a hypocrite?"

"No, I am callingyou a hypocrite, present tense."

The two stood toe to toe and face to face. Neither one backing down. A rapping at the door hardly stir the intense look in their eyes but as the knocking intensified Ichigo broke to stare down and went to answer his door. He unlocked and pulled it open with fire in his eyes.

"What!" He shouted before his eyes could focus on the person in front of him.

"Shit, what the hell is wrong with you?" Renji asked. He was startled by Ichigo angry expression.

Ichigo gave Renji a 'oh it's you' look then raised his right arm against the door frame beside him. "What is it?"

"I drove all around the block but I couldn't find the girl or your car." Renji's shoulders dropped in defeat. "So, how mad is Kisuke? Did you tell him we lost her?"

Ichigo tried his damnedest to keep the smile twisting the corner of his lips from appearing. In retrospect, he forgot all about Renji in just a few minutes or the fact he asked him to circle the block looking for Rukia. His smile not contained, Ichigo relented and burst in a fit of laughter.

"She's fine. You know, I forgot all about you," Ichigo took his forearm off the frame and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"She's...fine?" Renji glanced over Ichigo's shoulder and looked into his apartment. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Rukia standing in the living room looking peeved but nonetheless safe and sound. His eyes flashed annoyance at Ichigo. "You stupid son of a-"

"-water under the bridge, Renji!" Ichigo held his hands up in defense. "She was in the apartment the entire time. I just forgot to call and tell you."

"Save that shit for someone else. You're an ass. I'm out of here! I drove all around the neighborhood and you had her up here the whole time. If you wanted to be alone with her all you had to do was say so."

Ichigo fought back a laugh. "Ha! She's an annoying woman and if we don't end up killing each other she'll be gone by the end of the week."

Renji stiffened his back and waved his right hand flippantly. "Whatever. I've had enough. I'm going home and going to bed. I told Kisuke I'd work on locating and stealing back a vehicle for a woman who came to us on good faith."

"All right..." Ichigo felt a twinge of guilt for leaving his friend out there as he did and as he watched Renji walk further down the hall the guilt was beginning to get to him. "Hey, call Kisuke and tell him I'll take that case."

Turning toward Ichigo, Renji revealed his cell phone pressed against his right ear. He had a sheepish grin on his face. "Oh I was going to tell him that anyway." Renji laughed.

Ichigo mumbled angrily, took a step back and slammed his door close as Renji's laughter intensified. He agreed to do a free mission out of the kindness of his heart and now he regretted saying he'd do it. At the end of the day it was a non paying gig, those were jobs he tried to stay away from, if possible. Storming back into his living room, he was greeted with a pair of purple eyes and a smile that resembled one found on the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"What are you looking at?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Stretched out across the couch, lying on her stomach, Rukia rested her elbows on the chair arm closest to her and supported her head and neck with her hands. Her feet kicked happily in the background. "Awe, did you two have a fight?" The smile on her face deepened into a sickening smirk.

Ichigo sidestepped her position on the couch and casually knocked her legs off balance, sending her lower extremities crashing to the floor. He plopped down before Rukia could scramble to her feet.

"You're an ass!" Rukia shouted then fell down on the couch beside him, her legs crossing one against the other.

"So I've heard," Ichigo set his forearm on the couch arm. "Look, if you're going to stay here then there are going to be some rules. Rule one; keep your shoes off my couch."

"Fine," Rukia slid her shoes off and placed her knees on the couch, kneeling in place. "What else?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his chin on the back of his hand. "That's it for now. As I'm sure you'll do something I won't like, I'll come up with more rules later."

"I have a rule for you to follow as well. Go to the store and make sure there is food and drinks in your refrigerator." Rukia held her hands in her lap watching Ichigo open one of his eyes and look directly at her.

"Fine, I will order something for you, how's that sound? Will you get off my back then?"

Rukia scoffed. "You make it sound like I'm forcing you. Don't do it for my sake."

Rubbing the area over his right eye, Ichigo chuckled. "I don't plan on doing anything for you but an early lunch sounds good. I'll pick the place."

"Wait a minute!" Rukia watched Ichigo grab his cell phone from atop the coffee table. "Let me pick the food."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pressed speed dial to bring up one of his favorite eateries. He walked away from the couch to place his order and to avoid Rukia's piercing eyes.

The smell of steamed chicken dumplings, rice and vegetables wafted through the apartment and made Rukia drool with anticipation. She stood in the foyer area behind Ichigo as he greeted the delivery man, paid for and accepted the food all at once. When the door was close, she back peddled to the living room with her eyes squarely on the food.

"Thank you..." Rukia noticed a look of surprise on Ichigo's face and quickly added, "For the food. Thanks."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't think you knew how to say that word."

"Excuse you. I'm not so heartless that I can't thank you for buying lunch for me. I know how to say thank you, _thank you _very much." Rukia remarked, her annoyance slowly making an appearance on her face.

"I'm just saying. I didn't hear you say thank you when I offered my home to you." Ichigo headed to the kitchen and set the food on the countertop. He walked to the other side to retrieve some plates and utensils.

"And I'll never thank you for kidnapping me off the street, making me stay with that blonde hair man and forcing me to stay here." Rukia stood beside the food watching Ichigo's every move.

"You don't make any sense, you know that?" Ichigo remarked, his hands full with the items he desired. "I never kidnapped you, I did a job I was hired to do and I'm damn sure not forcing you to stay."

Rukia watched him set the items in his hand on the small dining table and come back for the food. Before he could unfold the brown bag, she was on the offense verbally. "You don't call snatching me off the streets and beating up my friends kidnapping? Well it is. Job or not. How can you call what you do legal?"

"Because I receive payment every time I complete my j.o.b." Ichigo began filling his plate with food. "It's no different than someone who works in an office or a self-made entrepreneur. Your brother is a client of mine and until he pays me the rest of my money my job is not complete."

Rukia slammed her hand on the table top and pointed directly at herself. "So that's all I am? Your meal ticket?" She scoffed. "I have every sense to walk out of here right now."

"Don't let me stop you. If you want to go then go. I found you once and I can do it again, besides, we aren't exactly anywhere close to your old location. No bus or train will take you all the way out there. If you start walking now though I'm sure you'll get there by the end of the week and by then I'll capture you." Ichigo fluffed his rice and started eating, no longer looking in Rukia's general vicinity.

"That's fine with me! After I eat I'm out of here." She snatched the containers of food on the table. "I'm not eating with a monster like you."

Ichigo chewed his food slowly while watching her struggle to hold everything in her petite hands. He patiently swallowed his food and said, "Rule number two, no eating in my living room."

Rukia stood still, her arms weighted down slightly by the items in her possession. She watched Ichigo casually resume eating without looking her way, like she wasn't even there. Frustration was brewing all over her face. She dropped everything in her arms on the table and sat down in the chair closest to her. "This is torture."

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh yeah, you have it _so_ bad."

"You don't know anything about me! I don't care what you memorized from some fucking folder, you don't know me!"

"You're right, I don't know you," Ichigo studied the intense look in her eyes. "But I do know you're hungry, right? So eat."

Rukia paused then dropped her shoulders. She couldn't argue with the truth. Her arms outstretched over the tabletop and her hands fiddled with the bag of food. She fixed her plate to her liking and started eating in silence. The sound of chewing was all she heard and it was all she cared to hear. Mentally and emotionally she was drained. She wanted a full stomach before any further arguments could start all over again.

"Thirsty?"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, unable to hide the disillusion look in her eyes. She didn't expect him to speak first. "What?"

"There's a bottle of water in bag. If you want it it's yours." Ichigo pointed at the bag with the end of his fork.

Hesitant at first, Rukia reached for the bag, unable to ignore the dryness in her throat any longer. "What about you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm fine."

His response didn't appear to have as much anger and residual from earlier Rukia noticed. She uncapped the bottled and consumed a mouthful of H2O then set the plastic container down. "Thank you..."

"I was wrong. It seems you do know how to say thank you. You've said it twice so far." Ichigo offered a small smile, almost as a peace offering.

"It comes out every now and then," Rukia toyed with her food. "So, since we're currently on speaking terms, could you tell me your name?"

Ichigo laughed. "I could but then I'd have to kill you."

"I'm serious, I mean," Rukia shrugged. "What's the harm?"

"It can upset the nature of my job. We have a verbal agreement that speaking our first name in front of our clients is forbidden."

"I know Abarai's first name, its Renji, correct? No harm will come to me knowing that, right?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and continued to chew his food. He contemplated telling her something vicious to scare her into never asking him his first name again. In the end, he decided to shrug and say, "Maybe, Maybe not."

Rukia sighed. "I guess there's no other choice," She rose from the table and dashed towards the right. "I'll look at your driver's license."

"Fuck!" Ichigo bolted from the table, nearly knocking everything on top to the floor below. He was down the hall and in his bedroom before he knew it.

He stopped just shy of his bed as Rukia stood by his dresser waving his wallet from side to side. Fear swept over him as she slowly began opening the flap on the front. He panicked and he had her wrists in his hand before he could comprehend his actions. The momentum was rushed and neither one of them was prepared for it. In a flash they toppled onto Ichigo's bed, with Rukia reluctantly pinned beneath him with her arms still in Ichigo's grasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rukia was more startled then annoyed.

"I told you, knowing my first name is something I can't allow. It leads to too many problems. It's for your own good." Ichigo grip lessened but not by much.

"What are you hiding? Are you a wanted criminal? Are you hiding from the law? I remember you saying last night you didn't want to involve the police. It all makes sense." Rukia kicked her legs beneath Ichigo's massive frame. Fear lined her voice and swelled in her eyes. She was nervous of the answer he would give her.

"I'm not a criminal," Ichigo rose off of her but not before snatching his wallet from her limp hand. "Doing what I do for a living requires secrecy. The minute that's compromised you end up with someone who's clingy and annoying yet there's nothing that can be done. Business and personal lives collide and it turns into one big fucking disaster."

Rukia scooted back on the bed to create some distance. She held onto the bottom folds of her dress to keep it from exposing her underwear. "It sounds like you speak from experience."

"You could say that..." Ichigo's eyes darted to the side.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I'm not clingy and as for annoying, well, that's even a stretch for me." Rukia rolled her eyes at the cut glare Ichigo shot her. "Anyway, all I ask is to know the name of the man who I'll be living with. I don't think I'm asking too much."

Ichigo pondered that one significant thought. She was only asking too much because of his personal beliefs. Sucking in his pride, he leaned forward with his wallet open. "Here."

Rukia jumped back slightly at Ichigo's advance and cringed once she felt something sharp and jagged pierce her skin. She cried out in pain then pulled out the culprit hiding between the pillows. Ichigo's house and car keys were suspended in the air between her thumb and index finger.

"My keys!" Ichigo took them from her, a soothing look of relief welled in his eyes until he saw Rukia staring daggers at her flesh, poking the center of her left hand gently. "Here, give me your hand."

He took her hand without consent and with little to no protest on her part. He looked at her milky skin to see the image of his keys indented against her palm. Gently, he rubbed the sore spot with the underside of his thumb. He studied her expression as he tended to her, the least he could do given the situation. Her brows were knitted near the center of her face and her eyes followed his finger as it traveled in slow circular motions.

"How's that?" Ichigo waited for Rukia's response.

Rukia decided to answer his question with a question. "Who sleeps with their keys in the bed?"

"I must have brought them in here last night when I came home. Usually I hang them by the door as soon as I come in."

"I see," Rukia looked from her hand to Ichigo's face. Their eyes met. "It feels better now."

"That's good. I don't need you getting bruises before your brother and sister got a chance to get a good look at you."

Rukia clicked her teeth and rubbed her eyes. "I doubt they'd even notice. I haven't seen my sister since I was eight when we were separated. As far as my 'brother' I've only seen his picture once."

"His picture?" Ichigo was genuinely confused.

Rukia broke their eye contact, masking the small blush forming along the bridge of her nose. "Yes...I've never met him. I saw his wedding photo in the paper. It was all over town. It seems people never thought he'd marry but somewhere he met my sister and they decided to get married. That was over five years ago."

"And you've never seen either him or your sister in all that time?" Ichigo settled back on the edge of the bed. "I bet it will be a surprise when they come and pick you up at the end of the week."

"Yes, I guess it will be," Rukia aimlessly fumbled with her hands. "So, what's your story?"

The attention now in him, Ichigo developed a slow yet formidable scowl on his face. "There is no story."

"Don't be like that. You know almost everything about me and I don't even know what your first name is or why you did all this."

"I did all of this because I was paid to do so," He held out his wallet for her to see. "And I was trying to show you my name when you pulled back and screamed like a little girl."

"I did not!" Rukia's cheeks were red with embarrassment. Despite that she took a quick peek at Ichigo's driver's license. "What happened to never letting the target know your name?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Small technicality. I trust that you won't ever become clingy and suddenly want to be friends. It'll complicate things."

"Although I don't see us ever being friends, you never know. Fate works in mysterious ways." Rukia leaned forward. "So, now that I know your first name let's continue talking about you."

"There's nothing to talk about," Ichigo rose from the bed, tossed his wallet against the comforter and gently grabbed Rukia's wrist, pulling her toward him. He supported her in his arms as she flew from his bed and into his chest. "I've told you why I had to find you."

Rukia instinctively placed her hands against his waist as their bodies collided. She looked up into his eyes. "You've told me nothing about yourself, _Ichigo_," She strung his name along like a well kept melody. "Who are those people in the photo on your dresser?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and shifted over his right shoulder toward the photo. He eyed each individual then looked away. "They're..." He gently grasped Rukia's shoulders then pushed her back, creating a pocket of air between them. "They're not important. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen. Do whatever you want."

Left alone in the room, Rukia focused on the photo and walked closer to get a better look. She saw it momentarily when she snatched his wallet but this was the first time she decided to really examine the picture. There was a man and a woman, a very happy looking couple, with three small children in their arms, two girls and a boy. Rukia focused on the boy with his short orange hair and a big goofy grin on his face. Her heart was telling her the boy in the picture was Ichigo but his short hair and big smile was a mystery. The Ichigo she was living with had long orange hair that gently sat against his neck and a scowling disposition that was as far from a smile as one could get. Taking the black picture frame into her small hands, she looked genuinely at Ichigo's childlike smile and asked herself.

"How could someone so happy turn into someone so cold?"

* * *

**A/N: Third chapter complete. I was so excited to see all of the reviews/story alerts and story follows. It brought a huge smile to my face to see so many of you are interested in seeing where this new living arrangement with Ichigo and Rukia could go. If you didn't sign in to review, thank you for taking the time to tell me your thoughts on the second chapter. I loved reading each and every one****.**

**I hope you had fun reading this chapter as I had fun writing it. I originally wasn't going to end it there but thought it was a good enough spot to end the chapter. ****Let me know your thoughts/comments/suggestions below. Ja'ne**


	4. Commodious Accommodations

**Chapter Four: Commodious Accommodations**

The sound of cartons being closed, bags rustling and cabinet doors opening then closing came as no surprise to Rukia. With the picture frame in hand, she left Ichigo's room shrouded in a mixture of darkness with spots of light shining in from outside and headed toward the noise. She approached the kitchen doorway just as Ichigo was sealing the last of the food in an air-tight container. She did her best to put her best face forward as he didn't appear enthused in the least. She didn't know why he appeared so disinterested but she did her best to smile nonetheless.

"Do you need any help?" Her voice was optimistic even though the rest of her was the complete opposite.

Ichigo kept his back to the door, fidgeting with the container lid. "I got it."

"Really? Because it looks like you're struggling there," Rukia stepped into the kitchen and glanced from left to right. Her feeble attempt to look over Ichigo's broad shoulders proved to be futile. "I can hold the bowl for you and then you can snap the lid on."

Ichigo hesitated but relented and gave Rukia a stiff nod. He held the lid in his hand while she came around him, setting the picture frame face up on the table. She grabbed onto the round Tupperware with both hands and looked at Ichigo with eager eyes. What looked back at her was anything but friendly. It was a mixture of anger sullied with a sudden flash of sorrow. Rukia pulled her hands from the bowl and took a step back as Ichigo began to methodically twist the lid in his hand.

"Who told you to take my things without asking?" Ichigo's voice was resentful and firm.

Rukia did her best to downplay her emotions. "I wasn't taking it. I thought I'd ask you about the picture when you were finished cleaning up. You don't have to catch an attitude."

"I've not only caught an attitude I'm throwing it right back at you!" Ichigo slammed the twisted container lid on the table. He ignored the way Rukia jumped at the sheer sound of his voice or the discolored look in her eyes. "Rule three, don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you."

"Look, I wasn't trying to upset you. I'm sorry I ever picked up the damn picture frame." Rukia seethed. "I won't touch anything else while I'm here!"

Rukia stormed out leaving Ichigo to consider his outburst in silence. Although grateful for the time alone to consider his next move, Ichigo was beginning to regret his reaction with every second that ticked away. He sighed, slumping forward with his palms on the tabletop. He felt disgusted with himself for showcasing his emotions so vividly in front of company. That's what she was, company, and he had to remember that for the sake of his sanity. Looking at the picture frame only defined the grotesque feeling finding refuge in his chest. Unable to withstand the constant barrage of emotions, he left the kitchen, reluctantly deciding to find his house guest. Not to apologize, but to see to her well-being, mentally.

Ichigo went straight for the living room and found Rukia curled up on his couch, her legs pulled back and her head resting comfortable beneath her left and right hands. She was staring at the television, the word MUTE sitting in the top right corner of the screen. He approached the couch and took a seat on the sofa arm.

"See, now isn't this better then listening to a loud comedian that's not even funny? I wish someone could mute him in real life." Ichigo laughed at his attempt at humor.

Unfortunately he was the only one amused.

Rukia's stoic expression remained unchanged. She never looked Ichigo's way once in the minute that passed. She didn't care for his joke or his presence. She absently stared at the television watching one commercial fade and another quickly take its place.

"So now you're going to lay here and pout like a baby because I yelled at you?" Ichigo tried to sound upbeat.

Rukia scoffed. "I'm going to lay here so I don't have to look at your ugly face. I don't appreciate being yelled at. That temper will be the end of you one day. There were a lot of knives in that kitchen, that's all I'm saying."

"Is that a threat?" Ichigo playfully swatted at her feet.

"More like a declaration." Rukia kicked her feet in the air. Her message was clear, she didn't want to be touched.

"Get over yourself. Clearly I didn't mean to snap at you," Ichigo stiffled a laugh. "It's hard to take you serious with you laying there like that."

Rukia swiftly pulled herself up, turned toward Ichigo and pressed her knees into the couch. She presented her face directly in front of his. "Can you take me serious now?"

Ichigo's brows rose steadily. He studied her expression from the darkness in her eyes to the formation of her lips into upturned frown. "What do you want from me? An apology?"

"That's what usually happens when someone acts like a complete ass." Rukia affirmed her assessment with a nod.

"I'm not apologizing," Ichigo ignored the befuddled look in her eyes. "I wasn't wrong."

Rukia clicked her teeth. "That's a matter of opinion. Now whose the one who can't express themselves?" She kicked her legs out from beneath her and attempted to stand up.

"Wait," Ichigo snatched her wrist up the same way he did when they were in his bedroom. "I'm not use to someone touching my belongings, okay? I've had women back there from time to time and they've never inquired about that photo even though its always been in the same spot."

"Perhaps you had those women back there for all the wrong reasons," Rukia raised her wrist and Ichigo's hand at eye level. "I doubt they were in there for a tour of your bedroom."

Ichigo chuckled. "You're right about that. "

"I don't want any details!" Rukia's eyes flashed anger coupled with a tint of fear. She really didn't want to hear about his love life.

"I don't sex and tell, okay? You won't hear anything from me, but," Ichigo paused. "I guess you have a point. There has never been a concern about my personal life from any female."

"Wait a minute. I'm not concerned." Rukia twisted her wrist in Ichigo's hand.

"Curious then," Ichigo corrected himself. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about them, my family in that picture."

Rukia allowed her arm to go limp as Ichigo flip her wrist over and inspected the center of her hand. It suddenly hit her that he was holding the hand she inadvertently wedged against his keys creating an imprint. She watched him tenderly touch her skin and monitor the way the blockage of blood originally caused by his keys slowly faded away.

"What are you? Some kind of doctor?" she asked as Ichigo released her hand.

Ichigo shook his head and stood up. "Far from it. My old man was. I learned a few techniques from him."

Rukia watched Ichigo walk back to the kitchen. She followed close behind. "Was?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo's head dropped slightly. "He died a year ago.

"I'm sorry..." Rukia looked on with a solemn expression while Ichigo did his best to unbend his container lid.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and tried his best to look apprehensive. "It happens."

A loss for words, that's what Rukia experienced as she watched Ichigo resume where he left off. She kept out of his way, monitoring his movements from afar. Standing in the doorway, her eyes casually fell on the picture frame on the table. She moved her head simultaneously from the picture frame to Ichigo, taking notice as he refrained from looking at the photograph. She walked over and took the frame in her possession. Her thumbs lightly caressed the frame's borders.

"I don't have any photographs," Rukia didn't notice the shift in Ichigo's eyebrows. "I can't remember a time Hisana and I ever took a photo together."

Ichigo casually continued to fumble with the container. "Hisana, is that your sister's name?"

"Yes. I don't remember much about our parents. I don't know when they abandoned us..." Rukia's thumbs gently stroked the faces of Ichigo's parents. "But I can't forget Hisana. She was my big sister. We were always together at 'The Child's Hope' adoption agency."

"And then what happened?" Ichigo was growing intrigued by her elaborate story.

"When I was eight a family wanted to adopt me. The family had a husband, wife and a young infant. They wanted an older child to join the family. I was excited but they only wanted me, not both of us. I remember Hisana urging me to go..."You deserve a family, Rukia." That's what she'd say to me."

Ichigo couldn't help but stare helplessly at Rukia the entire time she was spinning her tale. He read her file for one month so he knew she belonged to multiple families, not just the one she described. Her file was specifically designed to give him a brief look at her life without going overboard. It was how he liked it, simple and to the point. However now he was getting the full story and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, or how he should feel.

"Obviously, you can guess I went with them," Rukia continued where she left off. "But I couldn't leave my sister alone, not so I could be a big sister to a stranger, so one night I snuck out and found my way back to Hisana only to find out she was gone."

Ichigo balked at the watery look in Rukia's eyes. He could tell by the tension along her jawline that she was trying to keep her tears from falling but he wasn't sure how long she'd hold out. Her emotions were sending his own feeling into a spin. Consoling a female was out of his element but that didn't mean he wanted to see them cry either.

"I stayed and waited for Hisana to return but she never did. Every time they placed me somewhere I made sure to act out so I could go back. This went on for years until they finally caught on." Rukia studied the two girls in the photo. "Are they your older sisters?"

"Just the opposite. I'm the oldest, by a few years. So, you haven't seen Hisana in a long time?" Ichigo watched Rukia shake her head no. "I guess now that I know her name I can get in contact with my boss and see what information he can come up with."

Rukia's eyes were wide like saucers. "Can he do that? Can he find Hisana?"

"I didn't say he could find her but some information is better then none, right? I have to head out on a gig so I'll talk to him tonight. How's that sound?"

Rukia wanted to show the overflow of appreciation she was feeling. An outstretched hug, a shout of joy, anything to convey her happiness but in the end she simply settled on saying, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. This is one time I'm not expecting gratitude." Ichigo stretched and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm going to get dressed for tonight. Watch television or something until I get back."

"I'm not a kid, you know? I'm not going to leave." Rukia replied, agitated.

Ichigo smiled and placed his hand on top of her head. "Sorry, I get confused on account of your height."

A sharp pain developed on just millimeters from his stomach. His hand dropped from Rukia's head and he clutched his left side in agony. He glanced at Rukia and her closed fist protruding forward. "Are you confused now?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head no and let Rukia leave him and his pain in the kitchen. He drew in slow breaths and corrected his posture. Occasionally he touched the tender area she attacked while making his way to his room, cursing her silently beneath his breath.

Rukia was left to herself for what felt like an eternity. In a few minutes she had grown weary of the television, surmising it could only hold her attention for so long. She aimlessly kicked her feet, stretched out on the couch and sat with her legs drawn in close to her body in the time it took Ichigo to finally emerge. When he did show his face, wearing a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots, he was carrying a pillow, a large blanket and an oversize black t-shirt with the number fifteen written on it in red writing.

"Took you long enough," Rukia noticed the items tucked beneath Ichigo's right arm. "What's all that?"

"I thought you'd appreciate a pillow and blanket tonight when you sleep on the couch and a long shirt to change into since you don't have any clothes."

Rukia huffed. "I had clothes but you snatched me clean off the streets so I couldn't exactly go get them, could I?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just take these things. I won't be back until after midnight so don't destroy my house while I'm gone." Ichigo moved the pillow and large blanket beside Rukia.

"Why can't you sleep on the couch? I mean, shouldn't the guest get the only bedroom available?"

"No," Ichigo offered a hearty laugh. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

Rukia frowned, his laugh drawing a crease near the center of her forehead. "Don't laugh. That's how it's supposed to be. The guest should be as comfortable as possible."

"Oh, so, you're saying my couch isn't comfortable?" Ichigo took a more defiant stance.

"I'm saying your bed is possibly much more comfortable then the couch."

Ichigo nodded. "It is. King size bed, sturdy wood headboard, one thousand thread count sheets, two new pillows and a warm comforter."

"So what do I get? Two old pillows and a cold blanket? That's not fair." Rukia wasn't pouting but she was clearly against the sleeping arrangement.

"Look, argue all you want but this will be your bed during the duration of your time in my house. Now, we still need to discuss the matter of clothes."

Rukia took the night shirt he brought out for her and held it open at eye level. "Right...I don't have any."

"I know, and I've come up with a solution." Ichigo smiled at his idea. "Because you came here with no clothes the least I can do is loan you a few dollars to buy a new dress for the week. What do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot," Rukia's expression dropped. "I'm not wearing one dress all week. You are the reason I have nothing to wear so you _will_ take me shopping for a few dresses."

"I _will_ do no such thing. You're acting like you'll be out on the town this week. One dress will suffice."

"How you can be a big brother to two girls puzzles me. Don't you go shopping with your sisters? Girls need variety in their wardrobe."

"I don't see my sister's so to answer your question, no, I do not go shopping with them," Ichigo sighed. "All right, I'll think about it. How's that sound?"

Rukia's expression faltered a bit. She nodded but couldn't erase his words about never seeing his sisters. "How about this, get me things I need, underwear, feminine products, clothing etc, and in return I'll ask my sister if she can reimburse you? That way you are getting something out of this."

"Do you think I'm like that? That I only do something for money?" Ichigo almost sounded offended.

"That's my opinion of you. How many times have you spoken of my brother owing you payment for my capture?" Rukia asked inquisitively.

"If you must know whenever I get paid I only keep half of the money. That's why a paying gig is more important to me then doing it for free."

"Why only keep half for all that work?"

"That's not important. In regards to your suggestion, you have a deal. Now, Renji should be by here any minute. Mind getting the door when he gets here? I have to finish packing." Ichigo turned toward the direction of his bedroom.

"Packing?" Rukia knees buried into the couch.

"Yeah, there are things I need to bring with me. Just get the door, okay?"

As Ichigo went back to his room, Rukia eyed her new sleeping arrangement. She positioned the pillow behind her head and imagined her night tossing and turning on the couch. Just as she found a comfortable position there was a knock at the door. Rukia scrambled to her feet as the knocking sound grew louder.

"Calm down, all right!" She unlocked the door and glared up at Renji while he looked down at her in surprise. "Where's the fire? One knock is enough."

As she walked back inside, Renji stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. "So Kurosaki has you opening his doors now?"

"You mean Ichigo?" She smiled at the continued look of surprise in Renji's eyes. "I'm doing him a favor, that's all." She plopped back on the couch and crossed her legs as Renji's booming voice echoed throughout the house.

"You told her your name!" Renji stood in front of Ichigo's bedroom. "After giving me shit this morning you told her your name?"

"I didn't tell her anything!" Ichigo glared at Renji then went back to his dresser drawer. "She saw my driver's license."

"I don't care how she found out. I have a good mind to let you have it like you did me earlier."

"Man, whatever," Ichigo continued to dig through his drawer. "I can't find my wool black hat."

Renji made his way toward Ichigo's bed and sat on the far right end. "Forget it. We have to check in with Kisuke then get that woman's car back. You don't need a hat."

"Right because no one will notice a man in all black with bright orange hair stealing a car." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you have a point. Get the hat." "Renji hesitated. "Hey, so since its the two of us, tell me," He glanced at the door. "What's the deal with our little friend out there? She tell you anything?"

Ichigo looked at Renji through the mirror hanging behind his dresser. "She hasn't said anything."

Just as Renji turned toward Ichigo the orange-top dropped his head, acting as if he was too busy searching his drawer to pay his friend any attention. The fact of the matter was he had no just cause to tell anyone about what he and Rukia discussed. She never swore him to secrecy but he felt like she had. Unless allowed to do so, he wasn't going to tell her business to anyone, including those he trusted more than anything.

"She doesn't look like a talker anyway," Renji loosened up and leaned forward with his arms dangling between his legs. "In any case it'll be a quiet week for you."

Ichigo pulled a black hat and a small leather snap over case from the drawer. "Yeah, I guess so. Catch." He tossed the case to Renji who caught it with ease in one hand.

"I'll be in the company car waiting. Kisuke lined up the details of this gig. All of the information we'll need is at headquarters." Renji opened the case to reveal an eleven piece set of stainless steel lock picking tools.

"As soon as I'm out the car you need to watch my back. I can't do that and pick the lock of the car." Ichigo slid his cap on his head, concealing his orange hair.

Renji clicked his teeth. "This isn't my first time looking out for you. I'm no rookie. Anyway, the neighborhood where this car is isn't exactly user friendly. We gotta get in and get out as soon as possible."

"Tell me something I don't know. Let's get going. I have to stop off downstairs first to Orihime's place." Ichigo gave himself a once over in the mirror.

Renji suddenly perked up. "Ah, you're going to visit the zesty chesty roommates. Looking for a quickie before we hit the road?"

"No, I said I'd stop by and possibly see a concert with them but then you fucked me over with this case so I have to tell them to count me out.

Renji shook his head. "Don't you dare try to use me to get out of seeing them. If you want to spend time with them just give the word and I'll do the gig with Kisuke."

"I'd rather take the gig," Ichigo was adamant, remembering the performers the tickets were for. "Besides, I told you I'd do it and I never go back on my word."

Renji rose and walked to the mirror. He ensured his black attire was free of any lint and other unwanted visible flaws then looked at Ichigo's reflection. "I understand but you do know with that munchkin living here all week you won't have any privacy."

Ichigo took a second to consider his words. He shrugged and said, "Maybe but I won't complain."

He left Renji staring wildly at the mirror and went back into the living room. He looked at the couch and at Rukia sleeping soundly on her back. Her right arm was resting behind her head on top of the pillow he provided her. Ichigo watched her chest rise and fall in a steady pace. She looked peaceful there in front of him and he was not going to disrupt her.

"Hey, so are you finally-" Renji shouted but one look at Ichigo's deadly glare cut him off mid-sentence. The red head looked at the couch and realized the error of his ways.

Ichigo strode toward the couch and opened the comforter. He stood over her and covered her petite body, mindful not to wake her. Satisfied, he went back to Renji's side and retrieved his lock picking tool kit. "Let's go."

"So we're just going to leave her here?" Renji appeared skeptical.

"I see no reason to wake her. Let me grab my keys."

Renji held Ichigo's keys outwardly. "I got them off your bed."

"Okay then, lets go."

The two men walked swiftly and silently to the front door. They were gone soon after, turning the locks in place, and heading out toward one of their most dangerous assignments.

Evening quickly came and went and soon it was early morning when Ichigo found himself putting his house keys in their intended locks and opening the door. Pitch black greeted him, an obvious welcome provided all of the lights in his house was off. He closed the door and remembered to hang his keys on the hook to his left. Maneuvering through the foyer area, he mentally mapped where his furniture was so he didn't crash into it. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness long enough to see an overcast shadow over his couch. Seeing the silhouette of Rukia's pillow he slowly crept to his room and shut the door.

He clapped his hand twice, automatically cutting on the standing lamp and illuminated his bedroom. He began to disrobe starting with the hat on his head all the way down to his black boots, leaving him in only his red boxer shorts. Ichigo walked to his dresser drawer and opened the first door.

"What the-?" Ichigo stared bewildered at the clothes folded neatly in his drawer.

It was filled to the top with clothing, clothing that he did not put in there himself. He pulled the next drawer open and the next, each one full to capacity. His head turned toward the closet, an intrigued look in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he'd expect but soon his hand was on the knob and he pulled the doors open to reveal a large bare space where his clothes once hung...and that's not all...

"What are you doing in there!" Ichigo was beside himself as Rukia stirred on the shelf in his closet.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Rukia yawned. "I was asleep."

"Don't change the subject. What the hell are you doing sleeping in my closet?"

Partially awake, Rukia frowned considerably. "Keep your voice down, you jackass. I'm much more comfortable in here. I even put your clothes away neatly so stop being a jerk and shut off that damn light!"

Ichigo was dumbfounded as Rukia slammed the closet door close. He reached for the handle, ready to pull the door off its hinges and drag Rukia out but he relented at the last minute. Fatigue becoming a constant battle, Ichigo tossed his hands in the air and collapsed on his bed vertically, his feet dangling over the edge. He clapped his hands twice and the room became dark once again.

He would deal with his closet monster in the morning.

* * *

**AN: And that's chapter four. Thank you to hunterofcomedy for the suggestion regarding the sleeping and clothing dilemma. Thank you also goes out to all of you, my readers, reviewers, those who requested an alert and those who have given my story great consideration. It is because of all of you I was able to churn out this chapter as quickly as I have. **

**What do you think of Ichigo and Rukia's new arrangement? Let me know in the box below. Ja'ne.**


	5. Those Funny Feelings

**Chapter Five: Those Funny Feelings**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered as the morning rays parted the curtains in his room and shined across his face. He stirred but stubbornly ignored mother nature's wake up call. He shifted to his right and rolled on his side. His left hand lazily snatched a handful of soft material and dragged it just beneath the base of his neck. He sighed unknowingly and settled in, further increasing his slumber. His eyes opened wide upon realization of the night before. He turned and sat up, the sleep fading from his eyes. It was all becoming clear. He was on a gig and came home as soon as it was over. He went into the bedroom and...

"Rukia!" The covers fell from the bed and Ichigo was on his feet.

He ran to the closet and peered inside. It was empty except for a single pillow and a white blanket folded neatly next to one another. Ichigo checked the closet completely but it was uninhibited. He scratched his head and turned toward his bed where the sight of a blanket caught his eye. It wasn't just any blanket but the one he gave Rukia for her personal use. He walked to his bed and held the fabric in his hands. There was no doubt in his mind this was not only the same blanket he gave her but the one he used just a moment ago.

"Rukia!" Ichigo dropped the blanket on his bed and left in search of his house guest. He went to the living room first then ended his quest in the kitchen.

He blinked his eyes several times, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing. Sitting at the table was Rukia, that was fine, but in front of her was a full breakfast consisting of rice and eggs. On the counter were various cooking items ranging from flour to oil and beside that were clear shopping bags that looked full to the brim with goods. He stepped closer to the counter looking over everything.

"Where did all of this come from?" Ichigo picked through the bags.

Mid-chew, Rukia wavered a smile and said, "Good Morning to you too." She swallowed and added, "Isn't it obvious? I went to the store."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder in her direction. "Store? What store? How did you get there?"

"The grocery store," Rukia held a small amount of food on the end of her fork. "I drove there."

"You drove there?" Ichigo's question was laced with confusion.

"I borrowed your keys and wallet. I didn't think you'd mind."

Ichigo glanced momentarily at the bags then at his guest. "I see. I didn't know you had a drivers license."

Chewing her food, Rukia had an ear to ear grin. "I never said I did. If anything would have happened I would have used yours, I mean, I did have your wallet and your car."

"You...my..." Ichigo's left eyebrow began to twitch and his face was growing hot. "You took my car and you don't even have a drivers license!"

"Calm down," Rukia waved her hand admissibly. "You're overreacting."

"Well excuse me but that will happen when you wake up and find out your car was taken on a joyride by someone whose not even licensed." Ichigo exhaled loudly. "And speaking of waking up, what the hell were you doing in my closet?"

"I told you I wanted a comfortable place to sleep. The couch is nice but your closet has much more space."

Ichigo clicked his teeth and huffed. His patience was growing thin. "There were clothes in there."

"And that's why I folded them neatly and placed them in your drawer. That was very considerate if I do say so myself." Rukia turned her head to the side and smiled. "When I woke up I brought you a blanket. You were sleeping so peacefully."

The redness in Ichigo's face was beginning to subside. "That's because Renji and I had a long night trying to complete that gig. We barely succeeded."

Hesitant for only a second, Rukia felt inclined to ask, "How bad was it?"

Ichigo stared aimlessly into the distance. He vividly remembered the sound of dogs barking, men shouting and the occasionally popping sound that border lined between either a gun or firecrackers, he wasn't sure. With the night as his ally he was able to jiggle the lock and get inside before being noticed. Using the client's spare key only accelerated the process and he was gone before things turned out much worse. Once safely out of harms way he inspected the car to find a few items pulled out, possibly already sold for money. His clientele would be elated, he assumed. He took off once he returned to headquarters.

"Earth to Ichigo," Rukia snapped her fingers next to Ichigo's face to bring his attention back from wherever it currently was.

"Sorry about that. It wasn't bad, per say. We did what we had to do and that's what matters." He scratched the back of his neck. "Did you sleep well in the closet?"

"Yes, it's perfect as a small bed once I moved your clothes. I almost considered taking your bed."

Ichigo watched Rukia set her bowl aside, the contents long gone. "Why didn't you?"

"I know you're not thrilled with my being here." Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "No point in angrying you any more then I have."

"I see..." Ichigo didn't know what he could say that would dishearten her and force her to believe otherwise. His actions in the last twenty-four hours did not look favorable toward his acting rationale whenever she did something he didn't expect.

"Would you like something to eat? I made more then enough for the two of us." Rukia suddenly panicked. "Not that I planned on cooking for you but I thought that maybe you'd be hungry and since I was already making something for myself..." Her voice trailed off.

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled just enough to make one corner of his lip go up. "I'll enjoy it more after I build up an appetite. I have to work out first."

"Work out?" Rukia watched Ichigo leave the kitchen then she followed. They both emerged in the living room and Ichigo quickly fired up his treadmill.

"I have a routine I follow every morning. Forty minutes of cardio followed by a protein breakfast." Ichigo stood on either side of the conveyor belt and started stretching.

Rukia stood by idly and watched Ichigo begin his workout. As the speed on the machine increased so did the perspiration secreting from his pores. It flowed like a leaky faucet from his forehead down to his chin. It glistened against his chiseled chest and bunched together along his pectoral muscles. His eyes were focused, direct on whatever he was currently staring at.

As if watching a performance, Rukia was absolutely memorized. Secretly she was happy he wasn't paying her any mind. She didn't want him to know she was staring at him as hard as she was. She stood by silently waiting for his routine to end and once it did she finally felt a gush of wind expel from between her lips. She didn't know when she held her breath but the sudden release of her stomach muscles put her in a much better position to speak freely. She waited until the machine came to a full stop then spoke freely.

"That's some workout," She looked away from Ichigo's sweaty exterior and focused on the treadmill.

Ichigo stood tall and ran his hand over his head. "Yeah, it helps to get the blood flowing early in the morning. Now that its over I can eat."

"Wouldn't a shower first make things more comfortable? Just a suggestion." Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess that makes sense. I'll eat after."

Rukia stepped aside and let Ichigo sidestep her on the way to the bathroom. His back now to her, she had a clear view of his back muscles and the sweat that shined against again shined against his skin. A crimson line flashed over her cheeks once Ichigo was no longer visible. She fought mentally with her actions, unable to find rhyme or reason for it. Puzzled, she decided the best strategy was to head back into the kitchen and clean up as there was no point in holding off on the obvious.

Just before she could take a single step she was stopped by a knocking on the front door. She answered it and looked into beaming eyes of a tall boisterous young woman with a ribbon wrapped basket in her hands.

"Oh, hello," Orihime's eyes appeared confused but her smile was sincere. "Is Ichigo home?"

Rukia stared at the basket in Orihime's hands. "He's in the shower. Should I go get him?"

"No, no, that's okay." I should have called first or something. I just thought he'd like these muffins I made."

Rukia eyed the basket with interest. From her perspective the muffins looked delectable. Although full from breakfast, she wouldn't mind trying one herself. Her right hand extended, eager to grasp the basket. "I'm sure Ichigo will love them. I'll tell him you stopped by."

Orihime was apprehensive to relinquish the basket. She pulled away a little and gave Rukia a once over with her eyes. She focused on the petite woman's attire. Her eyebrows raised at a considerably high rate. Her hands shook around the basket handle and nearly caused her to drop her well wrapped present.

"Are you all right?" Rukia was genuinely concerned.

Biting her lip, Orihime attempted to add a smile but it came across as crooked. "Yes...I'm...fine," She handed the basket to Rukia. "Tell Ichigo I'll call first before I stop by. I'm sorry for interrupting."

Rukia was left standing alone in the hall watching Orihime speed walk down the hall toward the elevators. She glanced at the basket then at the back of the head of the one who prepared them and then went back inside. She kicked the door close and walked toward the kitchen. With the basket on the table top, Rukia's temptation soared. She reached for one but drew her hand back at the last minute. Instead she went about collecting her dishes and washed them then set a bowl filled to the brim for Ichigo to eat in front of the seat opposite her own. Soon Ichigo emerged, fully dressed, running a hand over his wet orange hair.

"What's that thing?" His brown eyes fell on the basket.

"That orange haired girl from yesterday stopped by. She made them herself."

Ichigo's once flourished face suddenly became as white as a ghosts. He walked slowly toward the basket, a look of caution in his eyes. "Did she use those words, those _exact_ words?"

"Yes, she said she made them herself. What's wrong?" Watching Ichigo stagger to the basket like a drunkard puzzled her. "They look great. Can I try one?"

Ichigo's face relaxed and he maneuvered away from the basket of muffins, instead opting to pick up the bowl of rice and eggs instead. He nudged his head upward, signaling his approval. While Rukia unwrapped the bow, he took a seat with the best vantage point to see the expression on her face. He ate slowly, waiting patiently for her first bite. He watched the muffin pass between her pink lips and her teeth sink into the nugget colored concoction. He hid the delight on his face as Rukia's face contorted and she ran for the nearest receptacle within her path. The partially consumed muffin now disposed of, Rukia's mouth twisted into a deep frown.

"That is disgusting!" She wiped her mouth, running her tongue over her forearm to scrap away any lingering crumbs. "It's nothing but salt. No flavor at all."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders while he ate. "She can't cook. I've fallen victim more times then I'd like to remember. I just can't tell her she's better off staying out of the kitchen. At the end of the day she cooks for me but I can do without it."

"I'll say. Those things are not edible," Rukia eyed Ichigo suspiciously. "If you knew all of this why the hell did you let me eat one?"

"You had to learn on your own. Would you have believed me if I told you the truth?"

Rukia cocked her head to the side. She wasn't sure of the answer. "I don't know. But I'll say this, I will not eat another one of those things."

"I'll dispose of them later. Did she say anything else?" Ichigo picked at the last of the food in his bowl.

"That's about it. She wanted you to have those." Rukia stood more toward Ichigo's side of the table.

"I'll tell her thank you later but what you made I enjoyed. It was good. Quite a change from the usual protein shake." Ichigo wiped his mouth and pushed the now empty bowl away. "I should reward you."

"I didn't do it to be rewarded," Rukia could feel heat on her face. "I just made too much."

Ichigo rose, a half smile on his face, and placed his left hand on Rukia's shoulder. "How's about this? I'll take you out to get some clothes and other things you need." He looked at her approvingly.

Rukia's purple orbs greeted him. "Really? Thank you."

"No, thank you for breakfast. I might have to stop at the office this afternoon so do you mind if we left as soon as possible?"

Rukia shook her head no. She didn't mind at all. She was relieved. New attire was finally on its way. A pleasant smile graced her face.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"How does this look?" Rukia held a white hat with pink trim firmly on her head and looked over her shoulder in Ichigo's direction. "It's cute, right?"

Ichigo blew a raspberry and looked away. He looked down at the mountain of bags at his feet. There were more items in those bags then he could count on both of his hands. After what felt like an eternity he found himself inside of a woman's clothing store and he was happy, happy that they had chairs so he could finally sit down. His feet hurt in places he didn't know they could. He was thankful for the opportunity to finally rest them and his body after a long exhausting morning.

"What about this one? It's nicer, right?" Rukia tilted a yellow hat with white trim forward and looked at her reflection.

"I don't know," Ichigo looked her way. "Tell me something. What's a Chappy?"

"Hm?" Rukia spun around on her heels.

Ichigo selected one of the bags and reached inside until his fingers brushed against a small package. "Like this. White cotton panties with a picture of a bunny on the back. Why would a toy store sell something like this?"

Ichigo's fascination distracted him from Rukia's advances. She snatched the package from his hand and glared into his eyes disapprovingly.

"Don't manhandle my underwear, you pervert. Chappy is a rabbit, not a bunny. Chappy is sophisticated and is loved by millions. How do you not know this?"

Ichigo put his hands up in defense. "Forgive me for not being knowledgeable about a stuffed animal. My interest with them fell off when I stopped wetting the bed."

"You used to wet the bed?" Rukia's purple eyes blinked twice.

"No!" Ichigo held up a fist and leaned in closer. "What I'm saying is this stuff is for babies."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. In that case I'll just keep the Chappy shirt I bought you." Rukia removed the hat on her head and scurried toward a few clothing racks.

Ichigo drew in some air and clicked his teeth. He sat back in the chair, a look of disinterest on his face. He shifted his weight to one side and watched as Rukia grabbed clothing that fit her liking. He sighed aloud, gaining the unwanted attention of a sales woman standing nearby. As soon as he saw her approach from the corner of his right eye he immediately shifted to the other side.

"Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" She had a pleasant smile and a set of hazel eyes that matched.

"No thank you," Ichigo was adamant. "I'm waiting for someone." He looked around to find that Rukia was no longer within his field of vision.

"Your girlfriend went into the changing room. Is there a certain color she prefers? I'd be more then happy to assist her." The saleswoman persisted.

Ichigo's dormant smile softened just a bit. It was obvious this woman was looking to collect on the commission she'd score by assisting them. "She's not my girlfriend but you can help her find something nice."

The woman, elated over the news, raced as fast as her three inch heels could take her toward the changing room. Ichigo settled back against the cushion of the chair, content with the silence. His eyes became heavy and just as they were about to close he heard footsteps approaching. Instincts overwhelming fatigue, he opened his eyes and looked at Rukia standing in front of him wearing a knee high black strapless dress with a red lace running along the top and bottom of the garment. The form fitting material gently hugged her petite breasts and danced around her waist all the way to her buttocks, which he glanced at thanks to the full length mirror behind her.

His first reaction surprised even himself. He mumbled an acclamation of genuine surprise, something along the lines of 'wow' or 'damn', he wasn't sure. Frankly, he didn't care. He was captivated by not only the way her body looked in that dress but also the way her short black hair and purple eyes gave her a very alluring look. She was beautiful beyond words and although she was looking right at him he couldn't turn away.

"What about this one?" Rukia grabbed the ends of the dress and held them outwardly.

Ichigo drew in a breath and held it in his lungs. How do you tell someone they look beautiful without coming off too strongly? Ichigo didn't know and that scared him. He had his share of women and acknowledging their looks was always simple to do but now he was tongue-tied and he had no idea why.

"Looks good," He affirmed his words with a nod.

Rukia smiled at him and Ichigo could feel a tingling sensation in his stomach. When she turned around and rushed back toward the dressing room with the saleswoman hot on her heels, Ichigo leaned forward and held a hand to his forehead and the other on his stomach. Was he sick? It was possible. He genuinely could not remember ever feeling the way he was feeling then and there. It wasn't a bad feeling but one he couldn't find an explanation for. He sat up and back once again, waiting and contemplating over his emotions.

"What about this one?" Rukia emerged from the dressing room wearing a short yellow dress with a light blue bow affixed on the right side. She held the dress outwardly as she did before and waited for Ichigo's response.

This time Ichigo focused more on her face instead of her body, although he glanced there as well, periodically. He looked at the smile on her face and the joy in her eyes as she awaited his response. She was interested in his opinion and wanted his input, something that didn't happen often outside of work. Radiance shined all over her fair skin and gave her a glow that only intensified her beauty.

"You look great. Get it and the other one too." Ichigo raised his hand and flicked his fingers forward to show he was serious.

"Really? Wait, I have others." Rukia dashed back to the dressing room to try on her next garment.

For the next few minutes, the cycle continued one dress after another. Ichigo offered his opinion and Rukia continued to smile afterward. Soon a handful of dresses were selected, more than a single week would call for, but neither of them minded. At the register the saleswoman happily rang up their purchase and Rukia let her eyes wander toward a few accessories leaving Ichigo to handle the bill. Just as he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, his phone vibrated near his right hip. He looked at the display and pressed talk to answer the call.

"Hey boss," He slid his credit card over the counter along with his license for identification purposes. "What's going on?"

"Ichigo, did I catch you at a bad time? How's Rukia?" Urahara spoke softly on the other end of the line.

"She's fine. We're at the store. What's up? Another gig?"

"How is she doing? Any problems?" Urahara's voice was light and airy with genuine concern breathing life into each word he spoke.

"I told you she's fine. Is this a social or personal call, Urahara?" Ichigo's tone was strong, almost irritated.

"A little of both. Do you remember what you asked me last night?" It was Urahara's turn to change the tone in his voice.

"Yes," Ichigo took possession of his identification card. "Did you find anything out?"

"I didn't find a thing," Urahara smiled hearing a hitch in Ichigo's breath. He had just angered his employee. "But that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two."

"Cut the shit, Urahara," Ichigo's patience was thinning out. He tried to keep his voice and tone under control. "Did you find anything out or not?"

"My informant did. You remember her, don't you?"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide as saucers. He casually turned away from the sales woman and took two steps from the register. "What did she find out?"

"Always wanting to rush to the end," Urahara laughed. "Aren't you the least bit interested in what she wanted me to tell you about your sisters?"

Ichigo lowered his head. His phone hung loosely against his ear by his thumb, index and middle fingers. "What did she say?"

"They're fine. She says she hopes you will come out to see them soon." There was a sudden pause. "But then she told me where you can find Rukia's sister. She had to do a lot of research to get this information."

Ichigo gradually turned to his right and watched Rukia walk to the counter with a few accessories, bracelets and such, in her hands. He watched her converse with the sales woman and laugh at something or other, he wasn't sure of the conversation. The smile on her face, that's what mattered to him. He wanted to see her smile continue and last for as long as possible. It gave him funny feelings, that smile of hers, and he wanted to explore those feelings and understand them, and her, better.

"Ichigo, you still there?" Urahara's voice rang in his ears.

"Yeah...so, where can I find Rukia's sister?" There was another awkward pause and Ichigo felt a sudden tightening in his chest.

"She's on Cherry Street and Grand Avenue." Urahara spoke softly.

Ichigo gasped. He turned away from Rukia and tried to steady the phone in his hand. His chest heaved up and down. "But...there's nothing over there except for-"

"Yes," Urahara sighed. "You will find Hisana buried somewhere inside the Cherry Grove Cemetery."

* * *

**A/N: Fifth chapter complete. Another thank you to hunterofcomedy for the kind words and suggestions for this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed and snagged an alert for this story. I appreciate all of your love and consideration. **


End file.
